Irresistible Charm
by Second Thoughts
Summary: When the new Candy Counter girl at the Tipton hotel turns out to be someone Zack and Cody knew from a playdate from years ago, Zack and Cody start to clash. Will Cody finally be able to beat out Zack for the girl? Chapter 5 coming eventually!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone, thanks for checking out my Fanfic! I just wanted to let everyone know that this is my first Suite Life fic and the chapters will all probably be around this length. Another note: The screennames found are obviously made up. If anyone who reads this and has these screennames, let me know and I'll do my best to change them or something. Unless you don't mind of course. XD I simply made them up based off of the names of the characters, as you can probably see. Also, as you can see, Bob speaks in chatspeak. Obviously, Cody and Maddie don't. I wanted to personalize the way the characters IM eachother and the only way I could see that working was if I made the way they write obviously different. Anyway, besides that, please enjoy! )

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Irresistible Charm**

A "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" Fanfiction

**Chapter 1**

**Ladiesman1**: hey did you hear about the new candy counter girl?1!

"Zack, you don't have to IM me when I'm sitting right in front of you."

Zack shrugged. "Sorry, I just saw you were online and figured I might as well tell you that way."

Cody rolled his eyes and put up an away message, turning off his monitor and walking out of the room the boys shared. He walked slowly into the kitchen, his socked feet hardly making a sound on the shiny wood floor. It was time to bake. Now.

--

Forty minutes later, Zack walked into the kitchen, his nose in the air. "Ooh man. Whatever you're cookin' sure smells _good_."

Cody looked up, staring at Zack blankly. "Good. It better. Because if it didn't, I would probably have to jump off the building."

"Whoa-hoho! What's up, Cody? Why such the depressing talk?" Zack took a few steps and reached Cody, putting his arm around his twin's shoulders.

Cody turned his head and stopped stirring the brownie mix he had in the stainless steal bowl he was holding. He stared at Zack, Zack smiling like a loon. "Wouldn't you like to know? Oh wait! You already should! But being the conceited, jerk you are, you didn't even notice!" Cody dropped the bowl he was holding in his arms and pulled away from Zack. He stared at him a few more minutes, glaring and shaking his head slightly. "I'll be back later." Cody threw off his apron and slipped into his shoes on his way out, slamming the door behind him.

Zack stood in the middle of the kitchen, his brow furrowed. He didn't have much of a clue what he had done. Unless it had to do with the new Candy Counter Girl. "Nah!" He thought aloud, smiling. Zack looked down at his shirt. "Ooh. Brownie batter!" He wiped off a large splatter of Brownie batter off of his shirt with his finger. He stuck his finger into his mouth and his face lit up. He started grinning and bent down, picking up the mixing bowl and going off, back to his room.

--

Meanwhile, Cody hit the down button.

"Why does it always take so long," Cody thought, looking around the hall. He hoped no one would walk down it at the moment. He was too angry with Zack to be even the slightest bit polite to anyone.

Fortunately, he was lucky this time. No one did come down the hall and the elevator soon reached the twenty-third floor with a ding.

Glancing over his shoulder, Cody stepped into the elevator, hitting the Lobby button.

Unfortunately, Cody's luck ran out. The elevator stopped at the second floor and the doors opened, revealing an older woman. "Would you mind holding the door open for me, young man? I seem to have forgotten my purse in my room." She gave him a large smile. Cody smiled back but it was a fake smile, one of those thin lipped ones. But he was a "good kid" when it came to these kinds of things. He held the door open for the older woman, waiting.

And he was waiting for a long time.

After waiting for almost fifteen minutes, the woman showed up. "Thank you young man." She gave him a smile and slowly stepped into the elevator, hitting the Lobby button. Finally, the doors opened to the Lobby. And… Cody had to wait for the woman to get out. And she was _slow_. Super slow.

Cody stepped into the lobby and looked towards the candy counter. There she was, the new candy counter girl. Emma.

Sighing, Cody exited the hotel and walked to the park, collapsing against the Liberty Tree. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees, and for the first time in a long while, Cody wished he didn't have a twin.

--

He didn't know how long he slept, however, it was almost dinner time and he could tell—his stomach wouldn't stop rumbling. The young man sighed and pushed himself up. He brushed the grass off of his backside and looked towards the door of the Tipton. He squinted, trying to make out the figures by the Candy Counter. Slowly he crept towards the hotel and pulled the door open quietly, hopping behind the couch nearest the door. He got on all fours and crawled closer to the counter, hoping to hear. It was his mom, Carey, and the Candy Counter girl.

"Yeah, my dad was such a huge fan of your stuff!"

"Really?" Carey sounded extremely happy. She hadn't heard this many times and it always was nice to hear.

"I remember when you came to where I used to live, my dad was so excited and he took me to the small concert with him. I think he asked you out to dinner after that because I remember playing with a little boy… I seem to remember him being your son or something."

Cody watched as Carey's eyes widened and a smiled lightened up her face.

"I remember that!" She smiled even wider. "Your father was such a gentlemen."

"So it was your son?"

"Well, one of them at least." Carey's brow furrowed.

"There's more of one?" Cody saw the girl's head tilt to the side. He couldn't see her face so he couldn't read her expression. What did she feel about there being more than one?

"Oh yeah, twins." Carey grinned and shrugged, nodding a few times.

"Oh! Really?" If Cody could see the girl, he would know that a smile had flitted across her lips.

"Yeah. I do believe you played with Zack. Cody was too shy to come and play. He wanted to stay on the bus with piano player. He wanted to learn to play so he decided he would rather stay with Jules." She shrugged again.

"Zack?" The girl was quiet a moment. "Oh! I met him today!"

"Oh really?"

The girl nodded. "He came down for some candy."

So she didn't remember him. Cody sighed, looking at the ground. Zack always got the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Irresistible Charm**

**Chapter 2**

Feeling defeated, Cody pulled open the door of Suite number 23. He just hoped Zack was down at the game room. Cody entered and soon found that Zack was indeed down in the game room. It was a relief for Cody. He had a feeling all that Zack would talk about would be the girl named Emma. Right now, Cody didn't want to hear about it.

In fact, he didn't even want to think about it because it made him mad. He remembered the day that Zack went to play with the little girl.

"Cody! Zack! I want you to meet someone!"

"Okay mom, I'm coming!" Zack climbed down the ladder from the top bunk, running out the room, his short blond hair bouncing with each step. He stopped at the door and turned to look at Cody. "Are you coming to play?"

Cody had remained silent, a scared look on his face and shook his head. Zack just shrugged and said, "Byebye!" and ran out the room to his mother's calling voice.

In a few minutes Carey entered the room, looking concerned. "Cody? Why don't you want to come and play?"

Again, Cody was silent and shook his head.

"You're too shy and nervous?"

Cody nodded and looked as though he was about to cry. He didn't like to meet new people. He liked to stay in the bus and play on the keyboard in the main room or play with Zack and their toys.

Carey gave him a small smile. "Alright, hun, you can stay in here with Jules." She reached and ruffled his hair, standing up and leaving the bus.

As soon as Cody heard the door to the bus shut, he shot up and ran towards the window. He climbed onto Carey's bed and looked out the window, his blanket hanging from his arm and his thumb in his mouth. He watched as Carey held Zack's hand, walking towards a man with a little girl next to him. The little girl had dirty blonde hair in braids. She wore a dress with matching shorts underneath and sandals. Cody then watched all four walk away.

"Cody? Want to learn something new?" It was Jules.

Cody climbed off his mother's bed and walked slowly to the main room, towards Jules and the keyboard.

A few hours later, Carey and Zack came back. Zack was fast asleep in Carey's arms. Cody only knew they came home because he was awakened when the door was pushed open. He also knew that only fun would wear Zack out that much. He sighed and turned over, looking at the wall. The boys' mother came in and set Zack on the top bunk, glancing at Cody. She gave the boys both a kiss on the head, sighing slightly.

"You would've had fun too, Cody." She whispered, looking sadly at Cody.

When one is little, things hurt more. What may seem like silly little trifles to someone now could have been heartbreaking actions then. And truthfully, to Cody, this was one. It was the first time of many that Zack would meet more people and… get the girl.

Now Cody regretted not going to play. He had completely forgotten about the incident until _she_ came to work at the Tipton. What right did _she _have to make him miserable? What right did _anyone _have? Sighing, Cody sat down on the couch, staring at the TV, not even bothering to turn it on.

An hour or two later, Carey appeared at the door.

"Cody, what's wrong? You've been baking."

Cody looked up at his mom with a blank expression then looked back at the TV.

Carey took the few steps to the couch and sat down. "Cody, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he murmured, suddenly becoming very interested in his hands.

"Have you met the new Candy Counter girl?"

"What is everyone's obsession with the new Candy Counter girl and if I've met her?" Cody thought, irritated.

He decided to go with a lie. "No, I haven't. I'm going to go now." Cody didn't even look at his mother as he walked into him and Zack's room. Cody didn't even bother slamming the door. Cody didn't even turn on the light.

Sighing, the teenager sat down at the computer. He turned on the monitor and wiggled the mouse. He picked at the mouse pad while the screen awakened.

He looked up. There was a chat window up. It took him a few seconds to realize it was Bob. He returned from the away status.

**Bobstheman135321**: zack said sumthing about a new candy counter girl. said shes pretty hott. wat do u think?

**TheCodester**: I haven't met her.

**Bobstheman135321**: really? zacks taking me 2 meet her 2morrow.

**TheCodester**: Great.

**Bobstheman135321**: i know. totally awesome.

Cody chose to not reply to this. His own brother would take _Bob_ before he took his twin? Sighing, Cody closed Bob's window and noticed Maddie was online. He immediately perked up and double clicked her name, the window coming up.

**TheCodester**: Maddie, I have a problem.

**LuckyMadFitz**: What's up, Cody? Zack making scary noises at night again?

**TheCodester**: No. But he's being a jerk. Again.

**LuckyMadFitz**: How so? Stealing the girls again?

**TheCodester**: Yes. How'd you know?

**LuckyMadFitz**: That's how it always is. Don't think I haven't noticed how many times you've complained about his amazing charm and the number of girls he has wrapped around that little finger of his.

**TheCodester**: This is different though. I could have prevented this!

**LuckyMadFitz**: How so?

**TheCodester**: Well, when we were younger, our mom had a date with this guy and he had a little girl. Mom wanted us to go play with her but I was too shy so I stayed on the bus with the piano player. Zack went and played though and had fun.

**LuckyMadFitz**: And she showed up again? How is that possible?

**TheCodester**: She's the new Candy Counter Girl. I almost met her today, almost went to get a candy bar. Even started asking. But then Zack showed up and—

**LuckyMadFitz**: Sorry Cody, I have to go. Bye! Tell Zack hi!

**LuckyMadFitz has signed off.**

Cody sighed. Even Maddie still fell for Zack's irresistible charm.

**Bobstheman135321**: y arent u talking?

**TheCodester**: Busy. Bye.

**TheCodester has signed off.**

Cody pushed in the keyboard drawer and turned the screen off again. Running his hands through his blond hair, he plopped down onto the end of his bed. He grunted in frustration and rubbed his eyes.

Minutes later, he pushed himself off the bed and headed out of his room and then out of the suite. He was going to make this right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, Emma, what's up?"

"Zack, we need to talk."

"Gosh, Cody, can't you see I'm busy?" Zack whispered, glancing at the Candy Counter Girl. "I'm trying to get a date here!"

"Which is exactly why I need to talk to you!"

"Fine…" Zack turned back to Emma, grinning and leaning against the counter. "So, I'll talk to you later. My brother wants a little chat with me." Zack chuckled. "Probably lost his blankie somewhere." Zack started to chuckle again but was cut short when Cody jabbed his elbow into Zack's stomach.

Cody smiled up at the girl. "We'll be just one minute." Cody pulled Zack away from the counter and held tight to Zack's wrist.

"Zack, I want a chance with her."

Zack started to laugh. "That's funny! You want a chance with her? Hahaha!"

"Haha, _not funny_."

"Ahem." Zack straightened up, holding his smile back.

"I'm serious, Zack. I want a chance with her. You always get the girl and for once, I'd like a chance."

Zack lifted his arms up, as if surrendering. "Fine, be my guest. But that's not gonna stop me from being her friend. I mean, we were friends before, when we were younger and you wanted to stay in the bus while we played."

Cody stared at Zack, stony-faced. "I know. I get it. You can be friends, fine, but I want a chance."

"Alright, I get it! You can have your _chance_." Zack rolled his eyes. "Now move, I want some candy."

Cody sighed as he walked back over to the counter. He heard Zack say something about "Cody needing help with some girl problems" and decided he'd leave then.

--

"Well, I've gotten one step closer," Cody thought as he stood in the elevator, watching the little numbers above the door light up as he ascended to the 23rd floor.

Upon reaching the floor he'd always lived on, Cody walked slowly to the suite. He pulled open the door and let his eyes travel around the main room. He remembered how big it had seemed when they first moved in and how small it had recently become. He smiled slightly as he noticed his mom looking at him over her magazine.

"What's up, kid?" She closed the magazine and set it down on the table in front of her. She patted the seat next to her.

Cody gave his mother a small smile and sat down next to her, where she'd patted the couch.

"So what's wrong? This cake you made is extremely good."

Cody shrugged. "Nothing. Besides, it's being fixed as we speak."

Carey raised an eyebrow and looked and Cody, smirking. "Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Well, that's good. It would be better if I knew what was going on however."

Cody shrugged and smiled a little. "That may never happen, mom. You wouldn't understand. It's a guy thing." Cody got up and moved into his room. He grabbed a book from his shelf and plopped down onto his bed, immersing himself in the words of the story.

"Huh. Look at that," Carey said, shaking her head slightly and staring at the boys' door. "He pulled my own card against me." She smiled slightly and got up to get another piece of cake.

--

"Guess what Cody!" Zack cried as he flew through the door of their room.

Cody jumped and looked at Zack. "Yeah?"

"The Candy Counter girl? She thinks you're cute!"

Cody's eyes widened. "Really!"

Zack grinned. "No! I was kidding. Gosh, can't you take a joke?"

Cody's brow furrowed and he glared at Zack for a few moments then just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So you talked to her?"

"Yeah, for a while. When she went on her dinner break, we also played some games in the arcade."

"What's she like?" Cody put his book down beside him and pulled himself to the side of his bed, setting his feet on the floor.

"Nice, funny, cute. Everything that every girl that is out of your league possesses."

Cody smiled sarcastically and said, "How nice of you."

"Anything for you, little bro."

Rolling his eyes, Cody stood up. "So she's gone?"

"Nah, she was talking to Moseby in the lobby, last I saw, which was about five minutes ago."

"But she has to get back to work?"

"Yeah, at seven apparently."

"You know Zack? I have an extreme hunger for candy right now."

Zack rolled his eyes and turned on his monitor. "Whatever, Cody. Go get your candy."

Smiling to himself, Cody exited his room and flew out the door of the suite.

"Thanks for asking if we were having dinner, honey," Carey muttered, keeping her eyes on the vegetables she was cutting at the moment.

--

"Hey, could I have a snickers bar? Oh, by the way I'm Cody." Cody paced back and forth in front of the Candy Counter, waiting for Emma to come back, practicing what he was going to say when she returned.

"Umm… Can I help you?"

Cody jumped when he heard her voice. "Oh… um…"

Emma looked at Cody, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, could I have a Snickers bar? Alright, thanks, here's the money. Do you like Snickers? I do! Oh, my name's Cody by the way." The young man grinned nervously and giggled. "I talk a lot when I'm nervous. It's funny since I know about it. You know, you'd think I'd stop talking, right? Sometimes it's just too hard to." He suddenly stopped, smiling nervously again.

Emma smiled at Cody, taking the money and handing him the Snickers bar. "You're Zack's brother, right?"

Cody's smile faded. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm Zack's brother." He said it nicely, of course, but he thought it bitterly. "Another girl thinking of me as "Zack's brother". Great." Sighing slightly, Cody took the candy bar and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for the candy bar."

"No problem!" She gave him another smile.

At that, Cody turned around and headed back towards the elevator.   
"Great, Cody. You fail anyway." Sighing, he hit the up button. "Wait." He froze for a moment.

Then turned on his heel.

"Hey, you're that girl that Zack went to play with when we were younger, weren't you?" Cody walked up to the Candy Counter once more.

Emma turned around then smiled. "Yeah! I am…" Then she paused and looked at him with a kind of confused look. "I've always wondered why you didn't want to come and play."

He had to think quick. He had to think like Zack.

"Oh, I was feeling kind of sick." He made-up, nodding a few times.

"Oh." She too nodded, biting her lip. "I guess that's a good enough reason." She smiled once more at him.

"Wow, she smiles a lot…" Cody thought, almost smiling himself. "I like her smile. It's really pretty."

"Well, I better get back up to my suite for dinner or my mom will throw a fit."

"Right. I'll see you later, Cody."

"Yeah, see you!"

He already hit the up button on the elevator when Emma called his name once more. "Cody!"

Cody took the few steps over to the railing that separated him from Emma. He looked down at the girl. "Yeah?"

"Tell your mom I say hi." She smiled again.

Cody smiled too this time. "Okay, I will. See ya!" He turned around and heard the ding of the elevator, announcing its arrival at the Lobby. He stepped into the elevator and the door shut, beginning its ascension to the 23rd floor.

"She remembered my name!" He practically yelled, jumping up and down as soon as he reached the first floor so no one in the lobby would hear. "She remembered it! She remembered it!" He jumped around in circles, waving his arms around, his blonde hair flying around. He hadn't been this excited since his mom found Blankie last week, after he'd been missing for three days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I noticed everyone else had a disclaimer so I figured it was about time I had one. XD Well, I don't own anything having to do with The Suite Life but I do own Emma, so NO STEALY. :) Not that you ever would, of course. Oh, and thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 4**

"You look happy," Zack commented skeptically.

"So?"

"You just talked to a girl. And you look happy."

"Again, so?"

"It's weird. Normally you're throwing a fit 'cause they called you Zack."

"Not this time!" Cody exclaimed proudly, pulling out his seat at the table and sitting down, still smiling.

Zack raised an eyebrow at his brother for a minute then just shook his head, giving up.

"Oh, Emma says hi, mom." Cody looked up at his mom and then glanced at his brother. "Ha!" he thought.

"Really? Well, when you see her again, tell her I say hi right back!" Carey placed a bowl of spaghetti on the table and sat down her self. "So you talked to her?"

"Yup. I also got a candy bar. But that was just a plot so I could talk to her." Cody smiled and put some spaghetti onto his plate. "She even remembered my name!" Cody was so happy right now.

Ever since they were younger, Zack and Cody had always been mistaken. As they had grown, they started to look differently. Zack had gained more weight than Cody did. Cody got taller. Their faces even looked different. Cody had three moles and Zack didn't. There were obvious differences between the two. However, somehow people still seemed to get them mixed up. Especially girls. Cody once thought that one of Zack's girlfriends had finally decided that he was the better bet and much better than Zack. That was until she murmured "Zack" before continuing to kiss him.

Cody had pushed the girl back and looked at her funny for a minute. "I'm not Zack! I'm Cody!"

Her eyes had gotten wide for a second, but then a mean look came upon her face. "Cody! I can't believe you! Why would you do this to your own brother?" She looked at him disgustedly then stalked out of the suite.

"It was your fault! You… Ugh!" Cody had been upset with the girl. However, the young man had been more upset with himself, thinking that Zack's girlfriend would like him better.

Only a few days later, Zack broke up with the girl when he thought Maddie was dropping hints about the age difference not mattering anymore. However, she wasn't and Zack had tried to get his girlfriend back but she was so pissed off at both of them that she kicked Zack in the balls and told him to dream on.

"Poor guy was scarred for life," Cody reminisced, "Glad I wasn't the one to get nailed."

"Well, I'm happy for you Cody!" Carey smiled.

Cody smiled back.

Zack just raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"So when are you gonna talk to her again?" Zack questioned as Cody walked out of the bathroom. Cody gave his twin a look that just screamed "what's it to you" and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow or something." Cody shrugged and ran a hand through his damp, blond hair.

"You're gonna lose her if you keep that up, bud." Zack leaned against the wall between the bedroom and the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, sitting on the couch and looking over at Zack.

"Well," Zack said, raising his arms as he walked over to the couch, "if you only talk to her once a day she's gonna start thinking you are avoiding her." Zack nodded knowingly.

"I don't want to bug her," Cody pointed out.

Zack gave him a pity smile. "That's where your problem is, Cody." He clucked his tongue a few times. "She's gonna think you hate her!"

Cody's eyes got wide. "But I don't!"

"Prove it," Zack challenged, his face suddenly only inches from Cody's face.

Cody went cross-eyed for a second as he looked at Zack.

He stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "Fine, I will. Watch me."

With that, Cody stalked out of the suite.

"He's so gullible." Zack said, rolling his eyes as he leaned back, smirking. However, Cody didn't hear it.

"Hi Emma!"

The girl jumped, startled. She turned around, her hand still lightly on her chest. She dropped her hand and sighed. "Oh, hi Cody. I didn't realize it was you."

Cody smiled nervously. "Yeah, I figured you were probably bored and needed some entertainment." Cody tapped the candy counter a few times then rocked back and forth from his toe to his heel. "So… Have any ideas of how I can entertain you?"

Emma smiled and looked a Cody for a few minutes. She then turned back to the candy she was arranging. "Talking is good enough entertainment for me. I haven't talked to anyone since you left. Well, except for a few kids who wanted like… ten candy bars." She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"For a two whole hours no one talked to you?" Cody asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, apparently Candy Counter girls aren't very exciting."

"I think you're exciting!" Cody stood up straight, nodding.

Emma gave him a small, flattered smile. "Thanks. But truthfully, I'm not the kind of girl who falls for cheesy compliments."

Cody's smile kind of faded. "I figured that." He nodded and looked around the lobby.

"At least she won't be that attracted to Zack. At least, hopefully she won't." Cody thought as he watched the revolving door spin as people entered the hotel.

"So do you play video games?" Cody tilted his head to the side and leaned against the counter.

"Video games? Like Nintendo games and stuff?"

Cody nodded.

"Yeah, I do sometimes. It depends on how much time I have." She nodded a few times as she checked over what she had sold that day. "Twelve candy bars, three packs of gum… Licorice…"

"What games do you like?" Cody was trying to think of things that Zack talked about with girls. Nothing intelligent came to his mind. Usually all the girls that Zack tried to woo fell for those cheesy compliments that Zack was so good at giving.

That made him start to wonder if Emma would like it if _Zack_ was the one giving cheesy compliments.

However, that thought was soon thrust out of his mind when Emma said, "Oh, I like the older games, for like Super Nintendo. I have older siblings who really loved that system so it kind of just rubbed off on me. I've played it ever since I was little. I can't get enough of it."

"That system is fun. I like the PS3 though. It has really good games with really good graphics." Cody nodded a few times then glanced at his watch.

"So what time is it?" Emma asked, looking down at Cody's watch.

He turned is arm a little so Emma could read it.

"6:57."

Cody nodded. "Yup."

"I get off of work at seven," Emma said quietly.

"R-really?" Cody asked, stuttering slightly. He wondered if she was dropping hints or just making a comment.

"Yeah. So I better get everything cleared up."

"Yeah.. Wo—Never mind. I guess I better go then."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…" Cody looked down at the ground, biting his lip.

"Well, I'll see you later, Cody."

"Yeah, see you." Cody walked towards the elevator and hit the down button. Then he remembered. He jogged over to the railing that separated him from Emma. "Oh, Emma?"

Emma looked up, smiling slightly. "Yeah?"

"My mom says hi." And with that, Cody was in the elevator up towards the 23rd floor.

**Author's Notes**: The new school year is starting and this year I'm going to a new school. I don't know how often I'll be able to sit down and write this... So... You guys may have to wait a bit for the next chapter. I figured this was a pretty good spot to leave you. Shrug Well, I hope you are enjoying the story so far... and this is actually a treat for you... Normally I don't post the chapter until the next chapter is written. This is special circumstances though since school is starting. Anyway. I like this chapter and hope you did too. :)


End file.
